This invention pertains to devices for slitting rolled material and rerolling the strips after slitting has been accomplished. The device is easily used because of simplified tension controls on the rolls, easy adjustment of slitting knives and easy loading and unloading.
In any industry where the use of ribbons or strips of material of a width narrower than the standard manufactured roll is indicated, the use of a machine to slit the standard width material may be desirable. Frequently, such narrower strips are more conveniently stored on rolls than folded or flat. Therefore an economical machine to slit a sheet of rolled material and then to reroll the cut material is needed.
The machine of the present invention accomplishes the desired result. A sheet of material is easily loaded, slit into strips of any chosen width or widths and then is rerolled on either of two or more spindles. A tension brake is used to provide proper tension in the material as it goes through machine, and to control the spinning of the original roll so that inertia doesn't cause excessive unrolling of the material. Adjustable slitting knives make it possible to adjust the width of the cut material between each run.
A more complete understanding of the invention in its embodiment may be had from the following specification and the figures.